


Bloody Precision

by BustersJezebel



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belts, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Come Eating, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Owen get...well this story contains BDSM, knife and blood play and explicit slash smut. Don't like then please DON'T read. I have no ownership of F&F in anyway, or the characters used in this dirty filthy creation. See Ch1 one for detailed warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You want bloody? We can do bloody," Dom said to Owen. The grin on Shaw's face was equal parts challenging and turned on. Oh, Dom could have fun with this one. (Thinking some light D/s action and bloodplay is in order. Please, no noncon, but can be dubcon.)
> 
> Pairing: Dom/Owen or Dom/Brian/Owen
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Okay the above is another prompt I've stolen from the lovely Casey_Wolfe. It's based around a scene from Fast & Furious 6 that I'm extrapolating from. And there is no non-con, there is no dub-con, but there is lots of BDSM and blood play. And if you know me, you know this is going to be full of explicit smut, slash smut if you haven't realised that yet. Don't like, then go, go now…..

Owen drove several blocks away automatically. His mind was working, figuring angles, lines of sight and roads and streets. "You go back, I've got something that needs taking care of." He hears the soft snort before the acknowledgement but ignores it for now. Insubordination will be dealt with in due course.

Stopping his vehicle, he gets out and stands there for several seconds before he hears the sound of a souped up V8 engine heading his way. He smiled. He figured Dominic would take this road back to wherever he was staying. Unzipping his fitted leather jacket Owen leans back on his vehicle and after thinking for a few seconds he pushes both hands down into the pockets of his jeans. He feels his t-shirt slip free as he pushes his jeans down a little. Deliberately exposing the jut of a hipbone.

He was taking a risk, putting himself out here tonight. But risk was something he assessed daily, he figured he was okay for tonight though no longer. The vehicle slides past him so quickly he thinks for a second that Dominic hadn't seen him standing back against his car, waiting for him. Glancing after the car he sees the tail lights flash as it slows quickly. Owen raises an eyebrow. The man braked on a dime with not even the hint of a squeal of brakes. Impressive. Very impressive. And something to remember.

But he doesn't move. He'd made the first move by waiting for Dominic Toretto. The ball was in his court now. Owen closes his eyes remembering the first words Dominic had spoken to him. "You want bloody? We can do bloody." Did he know or was he guessing or was he just oblivious? It didn't matter, he was about to find out.

 

##########

Dom looks into his rear view mirror at the man posed against the side of his car. He was posed, sexily so. Deliberately so. Pursing his lips for several seconds he just watches Owen Shaw watch his vehicle. He'd be stupid to do it. But, he remembered the look on the man's face when he'd mentioned blood.

It called to something deep inside him that no man or woman had ever been able to satisfy. He'd be stupid to think Owen Shaw could when he'd searched far and wide for someone since he'd been a teenager without success.

Lots of people said they shared his predilections. At first. But they rarely stayed around for more than one shot. And he'd been keeping himself reined in too long. With no outlet since before Rio, he was well and truly overdue. Shit, putting his car in park Dom took his foot off the brake without looking away from Owen. He saw the look of relief flash across the man's face. He needed too. Interesting.

Shaking his head at his stupidity and calling himself nothing but a pussy hound Dom exits the vehicle. Leaving his door open he strolls back to Owen. The man doesn't move. "Don't tell me this fine piece of machinery has broken down now?" He asks as he wanders close. He can see Owen's eyes in the surrounding lights and his own headlights. Like Dom his vehicle was still running. His pupils were dilated. Even more interesting.

"No, it's running just fine. Thank you for asking though." Owen answers him. His voice is cultured, smooth, it glides along Dom's skin like the finest silk. It is nothing like his own gravel pit voice. Though he'd been told often enough it was sexy too. Personally he, liked the smooth voices, not the croaky voices.

"Yeah? So why'd you stop then? Just taking in the night air?" Dom inhales deeply. "Smells like any other city. Dirty." He says as he exhales. He sees a smile flicker across Owen's face and his shoulders move a little bringing his body to Dom's attention.

And a fine body it was, taut and tight and lithe and lean. And what was with his alliteration tonight? Shaking his head Dom lets his eyes move from Owen's down his body, man's neck was sexy. It made him want to lean in and just take a bite out of him right here on the street.

Then he could just continue on down, marking the rest of his body as well. With his teeth, his fingers. More.

"Dirty? Yes, I…could see that." The hesitation in the words makes Dom grin more. Yeah, the guy needed. And what he needed Dom could provide.

Stretching himself, Dom raises his arms toward the sky, letting his jeans fall down a little as his shirt rides up. He's preening deliberately for Owen as Owen has done for him. Letting him know he's aware of what Owen wants. That he's open to providing it.

"So Owen?" Dom asks as he mirrors Owen's stance now, leaning back against his car as well and pushing his hands down into his pockets.

"Yes Dominic?" Owen answers him. Dominic? Dom shakes that off.

"You got a safe word?" Dom questions.

Owen glances at him and then away with a smile. "I think I need a new one tonight Dominic, are you amenable to 'family?'" Owen looks back at him, his eyes glimmering in the night. His pupils are so large now Dom can't see any colour at all. Oh yeah, guy was definitely in.

"Hmm, I'm _amenable t_ o that. If you're _amenable_ to a truce? Say until sunrise?" Dom asks as he continues to look at Owen. He wants to play and play hard. He'll be fucked if he's going to be interrupted by Owen's men trying to kill him.

Owen stands and steps away from his car. He turns to look back at Dom and then pulls a hand out of his jeans and puts it in his jacket bringing out a small device. A tracker. Dom raises an eyebrow as he unceremoniously drops it and crushes it beneath his boot heel. Then he moves to the rear of his car and removes one from there, also crushing it. And then he opens the boot and brings out another and one more from inside the vehicle. He crushes them as well. Then he takes a small device and runs it over himself and his car. There is one more found under the hood.

"I'm officially impressed." Dom says as he watches Owen's economical movements.

"Don't be, I planted all but the last one." And then Owen surprises him by destroying the device he'd used to find the hidden tracker as well.

"You had a tracker in that too?" Dom is truly impressed now. Reluctantly so, but still. Man was a worthy opponent that was for sure.

"Wheels within wheels Dominic, wheels within wheels." Owen answers. Dom rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well 'Wheels'," He says to Owen, "Where do we do from here? This is your city." Owen looks over at him and then moves to his car.

"I know a place, follow me." He gets in and pulls out on the street again, moving ahead of Dom's car he waits for Dom to get into his car and follow him.

Thankful he'd already found the single tracker Hobbs had installed in his vehicle Dom gets in and puts his car in gear. Then he pulls out behind Owen and prepares to follow him.

 

##########

Owen swallows as he pulls into the underground parking garage, he waits as Dominic pulls in behind him. He can feel his pulse starting to jump but he ignores it. He drives down several levels until he gets to one where he and Dominic can park side-by-side. Stepping out of his car Owen locks it and waits for Dominic to do the same.

The man was huge, not as big as Luke Hobbs, but nearly. And Hobbs? Well he didn't make Owen's pulse jump. Owen stands pushing his hands down in his pockets again. His fingers glide over his semi-hard cock and he grimaces wondering if Dominic will be able to keep up with him. Few ever can.

Mired in his own thoughts Owen is startled by a flick on his ear. "Hands off boy, that's mine tonight." Owen swallows as he looks over at Dominic. His voice didn't change but his eyes told Owen in no uncertain terms that if he didn't obey he'd pay for it. Owen swallows again as he hesitates, considers disobeying just to see what Dominic would do.

"Don't make the mistake of testing me in public Shaw." Dominic says no more and Owen takes him at his word. So he removes his hands from his pockets and begins to walk to the elevators. Once they're on the street Owen starts walking and Dominic falls into step beside him.

Owen is glad he doesn't have a problem with him leading in this respect. Some men would regardless. A few blocks away Owen stops at a small studio hotel. He goes in and is given a key without discussion. Dom doesn't question him. Which surprises him and at the same time makes him happy.

They take the lift to the top floor. To open it Owen has to use the card. The lift opens directly into the hotel suite. They step out and Dom looks around.

"Swanky." Is all he says as he shrugs off his jacket. Owen watches him wander around. He very nearly puts his hands in his jean pockets again before he remembers Dom's words. His cock was not his own tonight. And at that thought it stirs in anticipation.

Owen slips out of his own jacket, leaving him in his usual long-sleeved t-shirt, this one like a thermal undershirt. A couple of buttons were undone on it and his earlier movements had already untucked it. He slides his palms into his back pockets instead. It's also a deliberate pose because it draws the material tight across his crotch, pushes on his cock making him feel it.

Finally Dominic stops wandering at the window, he looks out at the lights and his hand flicks out to the lights and the room plunges into darkness bringing the outside lights in. He's now nothing but a darkened shadow, backlit by the night. Owen steps toward him only to hear his voice.

"Didn't say you could move now did I?" Rolling his lips in on each other Owen considers stepping back to the exact spot he'd been standing but decides to half obey Dom. As such he brings the other foot forward, but makes no other forward movement.

He and Dominic are watching each other in the windows reflection. Dominic steps back himself and bending over he pulls off his boots and then his socks leaving them where they fall. Then he turns to face the window again. Owen feels his gaze move over his body, stopping in certain places before it stops on Owen's cock.

It rises and fills from Dominic's look alone which makes him smile. "Oh someone has trained you well boy, haven't they? I wonder who?" Dominic muses as his arms move and pull his muscle shirt up over his head letting it fall too. He's left now in nothing but a pair of baggy jeans which Owen resents more than he'll admit.

"Clothes are supposed to actually fit you properly you know Dominic." Hmm, he wasn't keeping his feeling on those jeans to himself it seems.

"You insulting my taste in pants Owen?" Owen's gaze lowers for a second. He wasn't sure if he should answer honestly or not.

"Honesty is always best with me Shaw, just a tip." The gravel voice softens for a second before going back to its usual fierceness. "Answer me boy."

"They hide your assets, physical assets should always be on display." Owen gives the answer he'd been taught by his maker. It was why his jackets were fitted, why his t-shirts were always fitted, why his jeans packaged him tightly. He was as precise in his clothing as he was with his team and his plans. And the men he picked to share his bed for a night here and there.

"That so?" Dominic laughs at him. Laughs. At. Him. Owen's eyes narrow but before he can respond Dominic has turned around to face Owen now and saliva pools in Owen's mouth as he gets his first look at Dominic's chest.

If he'd thought the back was spectacular, Dominic's chest was a work of art. His pectoral muscles were extremely well-developed and while he didn't have a traditional obvious six-pack, what he did have was good enough and certainly suited him. It also showcased the rest of his body. Dominic was physically fit, more than that, Owen could tell he was cardio fit as well.

"Well, I believe a man should wear what he's comfortable in. Don't know how you go breathing in them skinny jeans Shaw." Dominic chuckles again and Owen bristles though not with the blind anger that had begun to overtake him. The pleasure in Dominic's eyes was causing it to fizzle away to nothing.

"There's a secret to them. Or to mine anyway Dominic. Would you like to know what it is?" Owen asks as he pulls his hands out of his back pockets and lets them hang by his sides now.

"Well, now. If you want to share it with me Owen, by all means." Dominic's voice is drawling now, his cadence slowing down. It made Owen think of thick, overdue for a change motor oil as it slid out of the engine in a long never-ending stream of black viscousness.

Owen smiles at Dominic. Shrugging, he moves his right hand and pinches the fabric of his jeans on the front of his thigh between his thumb and forefinger. And then he pulls. His eyes never leave Dominic's.

He watches with amusement as Dominic laughs lightly. "Stretch, go figure. Sounds about right. They all stretch?" He asks as he looks back

"Mine are." Owen lets the material snap back onto his leg. Then he reaches for his t-shirt.

"Stop." Dominic orders him. He stops and waits silently watching Dominic walk toward him. "Boots first boy." Owen nods and raises one leg taking off his boot and sock, balancing perfectly. Then he repeats the process with the other.

When he's standing barefoot Dominic moves directly in front of him. His hands grip Owen's t-shirt and draw it up slowly over his head and off. Dominic lets it fall to the lounge behind Owen. Then he slowly unbuckles Owen's belt and draws it from the loops on his jeans. Each time it draws free of a loop Owen's cock jerks.

Dominic smiles at him as he does so, knowing the effect he's having on Owen. As he slips the belt free he looks down at Owen. Man was needing alright. Dom lets the belt dangle from his right hand as he stands and stares.

Then he raises his right hand and loops Owen's belt around his neck, threading it through the buckle he pulls on it. Not tight, just firm. He watches Owen's breathing settle and he calm's down.

"There's my boy." Dom says soothingly to him. His hands drop the belt, leaving it dangling down the centre of Owen's chest. He pops the button on Owen's jeans and drags down the zipper slowly. Owen inhales sharply as Dominic's knuckles drag over his cock teasingly.

Then with amazing abruptness Dom pushes suddenly even as a hand grabs the belt. He times it so that Owen lands on the lounge just as the belt pulls taut. His air is cut off for a fraction of a second, he sees stars and he groans loudly at the sensation travelling straight to his cock.

Any doubts he'd harboured that Dominic didn't know what he needed were laid to rest. His hands come up to claw at the belt instinctively. "Stop." Dominic orders him softly. Owen's hands drop to his sides, they rest limply beside him on the lounge as he looks up at Dominic looming over him.

"Good boy." Dominic purrs and Owen feels himself flushing with pleasure. He nods briefly and Dominic smiles at him. Then he lets go of the belt and bends down, grabbing the ankles of Owen's skinny jeans he tugs on them and Owen slides his hips up so Dominic can drag them off him. It leaves him in nothing but a pair of olive-green boxer briefs.

"Nice underwear." Dominic comments. "But it's gotta go too, up now and get rid of it." Owen stands just as Dominic steps forward so they're nearly touching. He hooks his thumbs in his underwear and draws it down his legs bending slightly to do so. Stepping out of it he stands in the pose he was trained in from the time he was a teenager and realised what he'd needed sometimes.

Feet shoulder width apart, shoulders back, head down slightly so he wasn't keeping eye contact and his hands behind his back, fingers twined together. Feeling the buckle against his Adam's apple Owen's eyes flutter a little in pleasure. His cock is hard and erect, standing proudly in front of him.

"I don't have a problem with eye contact boy, just so you know. You can speak as well and curse, you can even call me names. In fact," Dominic stops and takes a step back to look Owen over again, his eyes lighting over his body, making Owen's skin crawl in anticipation. "I kind of hope you do call me names, I hope you do fight me." He steps forward again his fingers ghosting over the belt around Owen's neck.

"You like resistance Dominic?" Owen asks to be clear.

"I do Owen, a great deal. I like to work for the pleasure I take, the pleasure I give." Dominic plays with the end of Owen's belt, it's not long, Owen's hips are narrow, he doesn't need a long belt. But it's a good quality leather and very flexible as a result.

Dominic twines the belt around one of Owen's biceps, pulling it tight and tucking the end of the belt under the looped part. Then he moves Owen's arm, up is fine, to the front is fine, but to the back it pulls on Owen's neck. The smile that Dominic gives him when he sees that nearly makes Owen come.

Slowly Dominic steps forward further, his feet move, pushing Owen's further apart, he moves Owen's hands to they're hanging by his sides and he moves his palms in so they clasp the side of his own thighs.

And then Dominic starts to touch Owen, familiarising himself with Owen's body as no man has ever done before. His fingers, roughened from hours upon hours of fooling with engines glide almost like silk over Owen's flesh. The direct contrast arousing him even more. Owen wants to moan, but Dominic hasn't said if that's okay. But he can talk. "General noises?" He questions breathlessly as Dominic's fingers pull his nipples before pinching them lightly and then repeating the process.

"Are just fine Owen, just fine." Dominic says as he leans in. He watches as Owen's eyes flutter closed, his head falling back as Dominic continues to torture his nipples. "So, what do you usually wear in them then?" Owen takes several seconds to realise Dominic has asked him a question.

"Uh, rings usually." He answers not even bothering to wonder how Dominic knew his nipples were pierced.

"Got 'em with you?" Dominic asks him. Owen feels his breath on the side of his neck and knows he's leaning over him closely now. He breathes in feeling Dominic's scent wrap around him, much like the man was.

"Yes, in my jacket." Owen admits. He feels Dominic's heat recede and opens his eyes to see him now over by Owen's jacket. "Inside pocket, zipped shut." Owen tells him exactly where they are. Dominic withdraws them.

"Nice. Expensive." He tosses the platinum rings up in the air, catching them and brings them back to Owen. "May I? Or would you prefer to?" Owen nods and Dominic drops them into his palm. Owen pulls the ball and then slides a ring through his nipple and snicks it into place. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dominic opening his jeans and pushing them and his own boxer briefs down his legs before he steps out of them. Then he bends and unloops his own belt making Owen's mouth go dry as he puts in his second nipple ring.

"Larger than I thought you'd wear, like to make yourself feel them do you?" Owen closes his eyes for a second. The man was good, very good.

"Yes, it keeps me aware of them, I have different sizes. These," He breaks off and hooks a finger through one drawing it out and his nipple with it, "Are good for fingers to loop into." He says letting go.

"So I see Owen, so I see." Dominic looks him over again and steps forward. He twirls his index finger and Owen obeys silently. Turning around, he returns his palms to the outside of his thighs and shifts his feet to the width apart that Dominic had moved them to before. "Good boy." Dominic murmurs again.

 

##########

Dom looks at Owen Shaw standing naked before him. Hobbs would fucking kill him if he knew what they were doing. But Hobbs wasn't here. Dom was, as was Shaw and Dom needed just as much as he now knew Owen did. Shaking his head slightly Dom steps forward and resumes his exploration of Owen's body again.

On Owen's back and hips, lit by the lights of the city, Dom can finally see evidence that the man likes to play rough and has done for years if the scars are anything to go by. "So how old were you when you discovered you needed kinky then Owen?" He asks not really expecting an answer. But Owen surprises him.

"Fifteen, Dominic I was fifteen." He pauses but Dom can feel he wants to ask how old he was too.

"Questions are fine." Dom says to him.

"And yourself then, how old were you Dominic?" Owen asks him quietly, Dom feels a shiver run through his body as he skates his fingers over a grid pattern of scars on Owen's left flank, down low, almost on the back of his hip. They were old, damn old, very precise, very deliberate.

"I was," Dom pauses as he thinks back to when he'd first discovered he liked kinky and being in charge of it. "Fourteen, nearly fifteen I guess. Met Letty when I was sixteen and it was before then." Dom curses himself silently for bringing up that tiger. But Owen doesn't tense so Dom lets it go.

"How did you discover that you…liked the dealing to and not being on the receiving end?" There is genuine curiosity in Owen's voice now. Dom wonders if he's ever talked about this with anyone else of the life, it doesn't sound like it.

"Mutual masturbation sessions. I always got off more when I was in charge of 'em. When it was someone else's turn, it wasn't the same." Dom continually moves his fingers over Owen's flesh, learning and knowing the skin and the scars, he's memorising Owen's skin like a road map by braille.

"And you Owen, how did you discover you like to be on the receiving end?" Dom decides to ask Owen as he steps a little closer, physically crowding Owen now, letting the man feel the head of his cock as it brushes against the side of Owen's hip.

Dom is fascinated; despite the dark room he can see a flush crawl up the back of Owen's neck, turning his ears a dull red. "We still had corporal punishment when I was in school." He says no more and Dom smiles.

"Give anyone a show?" He asks.

"Once I hit puberty." Owen answers him, surprising Dom again by answering without hesitation.

"Was that the one who trained you? You have been trained boy, I can tell." Dom asks now and for the first time he gets resistance from Owen.

"I would prefer not to answer that question." Owen says no more, Dom doesn't push him though his curiosity is roused.

"I can live with that. Bedroom boy, now." Dom steps back and watches as Owen turns to him, meeting his eyes before he turns and moves to the other doorway with Dom following on his heels. Dom brings his own belt with him, swinging it by the buckle as he does so.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Remember what I said now, BDSM, knife and blood play. No non-con, no dub-con, all fully consensual. Oh and I forgot to mention the explicit slash smut.

He stops dead in the bedroom doorway, unlike the rest of the suite, it's personalised by a gigantic abstract painting of what is still plainly a BDSM apparatus. A St Andrews Cross. "This hotel caters?" Dom asks Owen quietly.

"Yes it does, is that okay?" He turns and Dom can tell he's fighting his instincts to actually keep eye contact. Someone had trained him strictly Dom thought. Pity. He liked a trained submissive as much as the next person, but that didn't mean he liked them textbook trained.

He was a mongrel and he liked playing with mongrels. Owen was proving himself to be a pure blood. Still, he'd waited for Dom. He hadn't needed to do that. Shaking his head Dom walks full into the bedroom. He looks at the cupboards.

"Do they have supplies?" He ask quietly.

"No, it's strictly BYO in that respect unless you make prior arrangements." Owen looks down at the floor then back Dom. "You could call down for something if you wish." The 'if you wish' jerks Dom back to the here and now.

"Nah, I'm good, I've always been a fan of improvisation." So saying he flicks his belt out and it smacks smartly across Owen's thigh. Owen jerks but doesn't make any other movement. "Stay boy." Dom says to him as he moves into the bathroom. He looks through the fancy bottles there and grabs the one that they'll need and then he returns to the bedroom and holds it out to Owen. "Hold this boy." Then he returns to the living area and grabs his boot, he brings out the knife there and then gets his wallet and takes out the condoms.

When he returns to the bedroom he puts the condoms and knife on the bedside table and takes the oil from Owen placing it there too. Then he stands and looks at Owen. He can tell Owen is fighting to keep eye contact; it's been literally carved into his flesh that a submissive doesn't keep eye contact.

"Owen, look at me now." Dom says softly. He finds himself wanting to reassure Owen and heeds his own thought. "There you are, you've got beautiful eyes, sexy eyes, I want to see your pleasure when we get down to it okay?" Owen nods but is still unsure. Dom can tell. "I can order you to keep eye contact?" He questions not wanting to but willing to go there if Owen needs it.

"Not yet, but it's…" Owen trails off not knowing what to say, that it's part of him? Dominic knows that. That he's been trained very traditionally, Dominic knows that too. He shrugs and then nearly freezes as he'd moved without asking.

A warm and heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Another lifts his chin. Ignoring Owen's stillness though he knows why Dom merely looks at him. "Hard limits? I mean for a night of sex and bondage without any proper scenes, hard limits?"

"No golden showers, no shit." Owen answers him simply. And he has one more that he prefers but usually doesn't get to push for, especially not with the one who trained him, with him when it had been found as a weakness it was exploited it for all it was worth.

But Dom knows there's something more. Probably the most important one of all. "And?" He prompts carefully, making sure he's keeping eye contact. "Keep looking at me." He orders Owen as he goes to slide his eyes away.

"I prefer not to be humiliated verbally." Owen answers. Dom nods.

"Okay, I like verbal a lot of verbal so I think we need a warning word as well, something for you to tell me I'm pushing toward uncomfortable for you. Have a think about that for me. I'm gonna grab some water." Dom walks out again tossing over his shoulder, "You can move Owen, your hotel room after all." Owen surprises himself by snorting in amusement.

He relaxes and rolls his shoulders. His skin was still tingling from where Dominic had run his fingers over him, all over him. He slides his own fingers across his grid scar, he'd stopped there a long time, just stroking the scars. For they were scars, each one given at a separate time.

Looking at the bedside table Owen feels his body shudder as he sees the knife sitting there. Closing his eyes for a moment on a prayer of thanks he opens them when he feels a cold water bottle press against his backside unexpectedly. Dominic moves past him and places the bottles on the other bedside table now. "Slow down word Owen?" He asks.

"Clutch." Owen answers. Its what he'd pick to match his usual safeword of brake. "Actually, my usual safeword is brake, just so you're aware Dominic." Dom looks at him and grins as he nods.

"Appropriate." Moving back to Owen he leans in and kisses him, mouth slanting over Owen's and his tongue is in Owen's mouth before he knows where he is. He can't help the faint moan that comes from his mouth as Dominic's tongue swipes over his bottom lip before he pulls away.

And then he feels pressure on his neck as Dominic takes hold of the belt around it and tugs him forward. "Care to take a guess what my favourite colour is Owen?" Dominic asks him as he positions him with his hands clasped around one of the end posts on the four-poster bed.

Knowing by now that he answers Dominic's questions Owen thinks for a few seconds. "Black Dominic?" He thinks of every picture he's seen of Dominic and his vehicles from all his research.

A mild chuckle reaches him. "Appropriate I guess, but no. One more?" Owen shudders as Dominic's fingers drag down his spine now and slide along the crease of his buttocks. His eyes close as he feels those rough fingers part him slightly. Moving his stance to accommodate them even more Owen is brought back to the present by a stinging slap on one of his cheeks. "One more guess Owen." Dominic says to him now.

"Uh, steel grey?" He thinks is probably more right but is still not correct. Dominic wouldn't ask him the question unless he knew he wouldn't get the answer, he's got a purpose Owen knows.

"Interesting and my second favourite actually and you're the only person to ever guess that. No, my favourite colour is red. Next question is, why?" Again Dominic's words are accompanied by a stinging smack to his cheek. Owen closes his eyes as he thinks. His mind however wants to focus on the burn, he knows he must be turning a nice….of course.

"Because it's the colour of a nicely warmed arse Dominic?" He asks not able to stop himself from looking back over his shoulder at Dominic as he speaks.

"Beautiful, Owen. Beautiful, you're the only one to ever guess why it's my favourite colour. You're truly special boy. And for that you get a reward. What's your favourite position?" Dominic asks as he slaps Owen's other cheek this time.

"For intercourse?" Owen queries a little breathlessly.

"No, for fucking Owen." Dominic corrects him and smacks him twice this time. Owen moans again.

"God, fuck!" The words are torn out of him with a sense of release and relief. He's being given what he needs, he has permission to come undone. More than that this time, he has permission to come undone however he wants, saying what he wants and being a loud as he wants. This is for him tonight, him.

"There's my boy, tell me now, your favourite position for intercourse?" Dominic's words are slightly sarcastic and bring Owen down with a thud.

"Clutch." He says knowing that Dominic will get it and that he'll be okay with it.

A hand strokes his face and tilts his head. "My words or my tone Owen?"

"Tone, your tone of voice." Owen answers.

"Okay, you ready to continue? I'm of a mind to make your butt glow boy." Owen shudders and nods. "Good then, your favourite position. Tell me now."

This time a palm connects with his buttocks, twice. Once on each cheek. Then Dom moves to sit on the bed looking at him.

"On my stomach, flat on the bed so I can fuck it and be fucked. With you lying on me, your legs between mine, spreading them as you want, telling me how deep you're going to fuck me." Owen tells Dominic his favourite position. It's one he's rarely screwed in however.

"Tied or no?" Dominic merely questions him. Owen shakes his head. Dom nods. "Okay then, when I fuck you in that position Owen, then and only then can you come without my permission."

Closing his eyes and bowing his head for several seconds Owen opens them and looks back up at Dominic, "Thank you Dominic." He says simply. Dominic nods. He winds his belt around his hand, the buckle against his palm.

"Gonna make your arse shine for me now boy." Owen nods and bows his head again. Before he feels a smack however he feels fingers run along his crease again. They tease his sensitive skin and press lightly against his entrance before they move away. Hearing a moan himself Owen looks up and back to see Dominic licking them. "Taste good boy. I'll have to taste you before we're done for the night."

"Oh God," Owen shudders and feels pre-come start to drip from his cock now. Dominic wanted to taste him, taste him. The thought alone was enough to make him come.

"Easy boy, calm down. I really don't want to punish you for coming without permission yet you know." Dominic dry gravelly voice interrupts Owen's thoughts and gives him something to focus on.

"Yes, Dominic, yes." He answers reining himself in. But God it would be easy to.

##########

Dom smiled as he watched Owen gain control of himself. Man was beautiful. Nothing like him, he was all big muscles and boxy shoulders and tree trunk legs. Owen was lean like he'd thought before. But, streamlined, yeah that was the word, he was streamlined.

Standing back Dom let the belt out a little and then without warning he raised his arm and brought it down across Owen's buttocks sharply with his full strength. Owen jerked and moaned but did nothing else. Hmm, someone had a high tolerance.

All that made him want to do was breach that high tolerance and then some. And so raising his arm again Dom smacked the belt down sharply, this time getting Owen's upper thighs. And again, this time across his back. And so he began to beat Owen, full strength.

Over and over his arm rose and fell and each time he got a movement and perhaps a grimace and a slight moan. Owen's cock was hard but the pre-come had stopped leaking from it. Man liked what Dom was doing but he wasn't loving it. And Dom wanted him to love it.

Stopping and walking around to take up a bottle of water he gave some Owen as well, not bothering to wipe it away when it dripped down his chin onto his chest. Without speaking he moves back to Owen but this time he pauses and looks at Owen's body. Scars, the man's body was littered with scars. Some were obviously wounds from battle, Dom could see what looked like two bullet wounds. But the crosshatch drew him. He knealt down to look at it.

Closer inspection revealed in the light of the bedroom what he hadn't been able to see in the unlit living room. It wasn't one single scar. Each and every line looked to be a different age. Each line was in essence a separate scar. Motherfucker. Before he knew what he was doing Dom leaned in and kissed the scars. He pulled away as he felt Owen flinch and look down at him.

Guy wasn't used to tenderness in any way. Which was a shame. Something inside Dom wanted to obliterate, just obliterate what had been done to this man, it didn't matter that he obviously got off on it, this series of scars was pushing all of Dom's buttons in the worst way.

However, Owen wasn't his responsibility. Man was actually an enemy and he needed to remember that. Standing and stepping back Dom still looked down at them, pursing his lips. Didn't mean he couldn't override that with his own marks though.

"You like pain Owen?" He asks quietly as he unwinds the belt from his hand without letting Owen see what he was doing. He winds it back up again, this time though he leaves the buckle hanging, swinging dangerously.

"I do Dominic." Owen answers.

"Just to clarify, it gets you off, arouses you beyond what I just did, am I right?"

"Yes Dominic." Dom lowers his eyes for a second and then raises them and looks at the marred and yet still beautiful back in front of him.

"Alright then, let's get you off, no coming though until I say so remember?" He waits for Owen's acknowledgement before he brings his arm back and slashes the belt buckle against Owen's back without warning.

The moan and jerk of Owen's body and cock let him know he'd hit his mark literally. He waits, allowing the welt of the buckle to raise and turn a deep cherry red before he repeats the action, this time lower on the back. And then he begins to slash the buckle across Owen's back and buttocks repeatedly. Again using his full strength. Over and over.

Owen begins to writhe, his moans are filthy and full of arousal making Dom's own cock rise and lengthen in return. He was getting off purely on Owen getting off. Taking another break Dom has more water, he gives Owen some as well, not letting him release his hands from the bedpost.

He looks down at Owen's cock, the pre-come is just dripping steadily from it now in a never-ending continuous slide. Putting the water down Dom walks back to Owen slowly. He is covered in sweat, they both are actually and he can smell both of their sex essences in the air as well. He had a lovely arousing smell did Owen, Dom looked forward to tasting him.

As a matter of fact, letting the belt unwind from his hand and drop on the bed Dom goes around to the other side and grabs the condoms and the oil, he looks at the knife and then grabs it too, can't hurt to keep it close.

Standing close to Owen again Dom lets his own cock brush against Owen's thigh. God he felt good, hot and sweaty and warm. And male, he could be blindfolded and have a woman and a man brush their legs against his cock and he'd still be able to tell them apart. There was just something different about a man's skin.

Dropping the condom's and knife on the end of the bed Dom keeps the oil. He doesn't open it yet though as he moves behind Owen. "No other moving now boy, but spread your legs wider." Owen obeys but when Dom kneel's down directly behind Owen he pushes Owen's legs apart a bit more.

"Arch your back for me boy, present your arse, it's mine tonight too." Dom watches as Owen does indeed present his backside. "Perfect." He murmurs to himself. Putting the oil down on the floor he presses both palms flat on Owen's buttocks and pushes, spreading them apart.

"Oh, now I like this, I like this a lot. Do you do this yourself to stay ready or were you taught to?" Dom asks as Owen's obviously well-used hole is displayed for him in all its bleached and waxed glory. It was a bare as a baby's butt and beautifully bleached, despite the signs of it being used regularly it was still a fine-looking hole and Dom couldn't wait to taste it and suck it and fuck it.

"I was taught to do it, to keep it ready for him." Dom freezes for a few minutes to the point that Owen risks moving to turn his head to look at him.

"Am I poaching Owen?" His words are soft and almost silky and send a shiver down Owen's spine. A shiver of pure pleasure.

"No Dominic, when we're together we're together, when we're apart we're apart. A….an open relationship if you will." Owen stares at Dominic without blinking wondering if it's going to be too much for him and hoping like hell it isn't. Because he needed what Dominic could give. Needed it a lot.

Finally that smooth bare head nods once. And then it jerks at him and Owen turns his own head forward again. The palms on his buttocks spread him wide and he shivers when he feels Dom's breath on his most intimate of places. His hole, his traitorous hole dilates in anticipation. A warm huff of air hits it directly. "Now, how could a man turn down a pretty invitation like that?"

Before Owen can answer he feels a soft wet probe against his hole before a sucking kiss is placed there. His moan is long and low and protracted. Another laugh huffs against him. And again his hole reacts.

"Such a pretty little rosebud, will you flower more for me if I ask you nicely? I think you will." Owen shudders now as that tongue skates in the lightest of circles against his ring.

"No, please no. I can't," He stops talking as another moan takes the place of his words. And then that tongue moves down further to his perineum and kisses and licks there before Dominic's mouth simply opens on it and sucks firmly. "Fuck, fuck." Owen repeats the word endlessly as he feels Dominic's teeth start to bite down on him.

"There boy, you can take it, something tells me you can take a lot." And then Dominic has moved between Owen's spread legs so he is now sitting and leaning up against the foot of the bed, Owen's hanging head is nearly touching Dominic's bald plate. He absurdly finds himself wanting to lean down and lick it.

He watches as Dominic takes up the oil and opens it squirting some on his fingers and hand, looking up at him, those black eyes drilling him Owen feels Dominic's fingers press lightly against his hole before they tease away and then scrape along his taint before cupping his balls. The slippery fingers skate over his flesh softly, pinching without any heat and then cupping and tugging gently again.

"Bring your cock to me boy." Dominic orders as he tugs firmly on Owen's testicles. Owen groans again and shuffles forward leading with his cock. He pushes it forward toward Dominic's mouth hoping against hope he won't tease him and will suck him.

His hope is answered as Dominic's mouth opens and he slides right on in. "Oh, fuck, no I…fuck." Owen knows he's babbling but can't stop himself. The man is gifted. His tongue is playing the underside of Owen's cock while his oiled up hand is still fondling his balls.

Dominic's other hand reaches up suddenly and tugs on his dangling nipple rings, one after the other. And Owen is lost. He feels his balls draw up but before he can gather the breath to warn Dominic he feels the hand that was on his balls move to grip the base of his cock and choke off his orgasm.

Breathing hard Owen takes a few moments before he can speak. "Thank you Dominic." Dom looks up at the man, sweat dripping off his body now and down on Dom, he revelled in the thought that he'd done it to Owen, made him look so dishevelled and taken apart. A smile tugs his face before he wipes it away.

Letting go of Owen's cock he moves his oiled fingers back to his hole and pushes one inside, pulling it out where it is accompanied by a groan of protest from Owen, then he pushes two back inside. He was right. Owen was well used. Enough that not a lot of prep was required. But still, it would be rude to just fuck the man.

And so grinning again Dom looks up at Owen. "Look at me boy." Owen's heavy-lidded eyes open and stare down at him hazily, his pupils are dilated again and that is enough to make Dom nearly spill his load then and there. "Follow me boy." He says as he hooks his fingers inside Owen and tugs on him from the inside.

Owen groans loudly as he feels Dominic's fingers tug on his prostate and he follows him down as the fingers inside him indicate. He kneels, thighs apart in front of Dominic's hard cock. He looks down at it and can't help licking his lips.

"You can suck me later boy." Owen looks up at Dominic and nods. And he waits feeling Dominic's fingers still moving inside him, curling and pushing and stroking. It's like he's being memorised from the inside. He is Owen realises, just as Dominic had memorised his skin and scars he was memorising his insides as well.

Looking at the man Owen knows his eyes are showing everything, but he cannot help it. Dominic is slowly and surely taking him apart as no other man, not even his maker has ever done. He is staking a claim no one has ever been able to stake on Owen before at all. Throughout everything in his life he has kept a single small piece of himself precisely apart from everyone he's been with.

Somehow though, tonight Dominic has slid past every shield Owen has in place and run his American Muscle soul straight over his before backing up and taking him on board for the ride of his life. Owen backpedals emotionally. He needs to take himself in hand, now.

"You do realise I'm more than likely going to kill you and your team Dominic?" He questions softly. He watches the shutters in those beautiful black eyes come down for a few precious seconds, but before he can breathe a sigh of relief they're back open and watching Owen curiously.

"Not if I kill you first Owen. I won't want to mind you, but I will if I need to. Hobbs wants you bad and my family has a pardon resting on your capture, dead or alive." Owen shudders as he realises that he will more than likely lose his life. Nothing can compare with freedom, he knows that for a fact.

"Very well Dominic, do you want to stop?" He asks quietly regretting more than anything bringing it up.

The smile the moves across Dominic's face is positively feral. "Take more than a pussy threat to get me to stop now Owen, only way I'll stop is if you safeword. Are you safewording Owen? Because I don't hear any of your safewords right now." Owen shakes his head and the smile that takes over from the feral one makes his heart skip a beat.

"Bloody fucking buggering hell." He says to himself. A laugh is his only answer. Well along with those fingers beginning to move inside him again. They slide over his prostate and Owen moans. His hands are still clasped on the bedpost though lower down, just above Dominic's head now.

"Pick up the condom boy, put it on me." Dominic orders him softly as his fingers keep prodding softly across Owen's prostate. He moans softly over and over as his whole body jerks and leaps in time with those seeking fingers.

"God, I, clutch." He says breathlessly as he grabs up a condom. Dom's fingers still inside him, giving him time to put on the condom without coming. Owen slides on the condom, rolling it down gently over Dominic's uncut cock. It was broad with a plum-shaped head and it had a wicked curve that Owen knew was going to find his prostate with each thrust. Finishing he just stills completely, gathering himself for what he knows is to come, he looks at Dominic sitting there looking evenly back at him. His control was iron.

"Kneel up over me now boy, take me in." Dominic instructs him. Surprisingly he doesn't remove his fingers. What he does do is spread Owen for his own cock, leaving his fingers inside as the head of his own cock pushes insistently inside Owen. Owen's hands move to Dominic's shoulders and he holds them tightly as all of his focus moves to his hole and the cock and fingers now splitting him wide open.

"God, I can't, stop. You have to stop. Fuck!" His words are ignored as he continues a litany of protests. Not once does he safeword. Warm breath across his face is his only answer. And then he feels fingers tug on his nipple rings, one after the other, hard and driving sensation through him. When he's about half seated on Dominic's cock his other hand moves away and then both hands move to Owen's hips and simply push him down hard on Dominic's cock. Sheathing himself fully.

"Dominic." Owen moans soft and low. "Dominic." Dominic simply smiles at him, his eye blacker than midnight now with his own arousal.

"Fuck me boy, make me come. If you make it good I'll let you come too." Oh a challenge. Nothing got Owen's juices flowing more than a challenge to make his Master lose control. "C'mon boy, what are you waiting for? Me to carve the invitation into your flesh?" The smile that comes with those words lets Owen know that Dominic is very willing to do just that.

"That would not be advisable Dominic when I'm in this state, I would disappoint you greatly by not being able to stop from coming." A chuckle answers him as he begins to rotate his hips slowly on the cock inside him.

Dom flicks out a hand as Owen fucks himself in circles on his cock. "Fuckin' brat." He murmurs as his hand obeys Owen's wish and reaches for his knife. Thumbing it open he tests the tip with his own thumb. He feels Owen's fingers on his shoulders dig in. And his arse, well his arse just clenched on Dom's cock. Fucking tight.

"Knew you'd be one to top from the bottom, you and your fuckin' precision Owen, can't fuckin' help yourself." With a shake of his head Dom moves the knife, resting it almost gently on the head of Owen's cock. And Owen freezes. "Oh, we have some fear do we? Smart man."

Something flickers in Owen's eyes and Dom moves the knife away without thought. He slides it instead along Owen's thigh. Owen breathes easier and begins to rotate his hips again. And Dom gives in and lets his head fall back against the bed as he watches himself get topped from the bottom.

Man was something, all gilded skin and whitened scars. Some more recent, like a couple on that grid but not much else. His darkened eyes practically closed in pleasure as he rode Dom's cock. "Fuckin' cock hound." Dom mutters knowing full well Owen was getting off on his size. Owen's eyes flash at him for a second before a beautific smile crosses his face.

"Takes one to know one….Master." Dom's own eyes narrow now as he raises his head from where he'd been leaning it against the bed.

"Master?" He questions simply. Owen nods.

"It is your title." Dom shakes his head even as his mind screams at him to shut the fuck up.

"No, Dominic if you must. Dom or even 'you fucking cunt'. But not Master. I'm no one's master Owen." And so saying Dom's hands drop the knife and take control of Owen's movements, hastening him along although he makes no other move himself. He controls Owen's movements with his hands only, the rest of him staying completely still.

It was something he'd taught himself over the years. The art of a still orgasm, a silent orgasm. A private orgasm. And he stayed still now knowing it was unnerving Owen, his stillness. Closing his eyes again Dom leans his head back and keeping control of Owen's hips he lets his orgasm roll through him.

As he comes he opens his eyes and sees Owen simply watching his face. Man looked like he was memorising him. When he'd finished coming he dropped his hands. "Off me boy, get rid of the condom and clean me up. Dom stays still all the while watching Owen move around. His cock hard in front of him. The welts on his back and buttocks and thighs were raised and painful looking.

When Owen had finished cleaning Dom up he stood in the pose Dom had shown him and looked down at Dom. "Kneel boy." Owen knelt and Dom sat up and then knelt himself. He moved around behind Owen and shifted the arm with the belt still wrapped around it and connected to his neck. Made sure that bending the arm back still tightened the belt.

And then sliding his right hand around Owen's waist Dom drew him back to lean on him even as his hand moved to Owen's cock and started to jerk him off, long slow strokes. Building him up, keeping him on the edge. Owen's head was laying in the crook of Dom's shoulder. Leaning down Dom kisses and licks the side of Owen's neck before he speaks. "Remember your safewords now Owen?" He checks. "Tell me what they are again?"

"Clutch to slow down, brake to stop." Owen answers, forgoing the new safeword of family that he'd chosen earlier in the evening.

"Good boy." And so saying Dom opened his jaw on the side of Owen's neck, right on the ligament and bit down. Forcefully, he gnawed at Owen's neck feeling Owen moan and buck beneath him. His hand didn't move any faster on Owen's cock however, torturing him, keeping him on the edge. Dom's left hand slid between Owen's left arm and body keeping him still.

And then as Dom breaks the skin on Owen's neck he raises his head. "Come for me boy." He says as he again bites down, this time sucking on the blood that was welling from Owen's torn flesh. His left arm moves back, bringing Owen's left arm back as well. Constricting Owen's breathing with the belt still wrapped around his neck.

Owen comes.

##########

Feeling his airway cut-off made Owen come just that bit more. His orgasm rose up from his toes and his legs shook with the force of it. It is all he can do to stay upright though the broad strength behind him does not falter in any way. He has support, more than he needs. Feeling his blood being sucked from his body was Owen's ultimate pleasure.

Dominic continued to stroke his cock as he came, using Owen's own come as further lubrication he fondled Owen's balls and even slid his fingers back inside him again. All as Owen continued to orgasm. After what felt like hours Owen's orgasm began to recede. He is hazy with pleasure and splattered with this own seed. Before he can move away Dominic stood lifting Owen into his arms without any effort. Owen opened his eyes looking up at Dominic who simply walked the few steps needed and deposited him onto the bed. He looked down at Owen.

"You okay on your back, not too painful?" Owen simply shook his head. Dominic nodded and then moved into the bathroom, coming back with a clean cloth he wiped Owen down, cleaning him of his come and then he surprised Owen by laying a soft kiss on his forehead.

When he was clean Dominic slid into bed beside him and drew him close. "Sleep for a bit boy, I'll be using you again soon enough, the night is still young." Owen closed his eyes and listening to the rock hard heartbeat under his ear he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes sometime later feeling those rough hands skating over his flesh again followed by soft lips. Wetly kissing him in odd places. Stretching Owen goes to roll over on his back but is stopped and shifted instead to roll over so he's on his right side. Dominic's hands and mouth skate over his grid work scars repeatedly before he feels wet lips sucking around the outside. Over and over.

It takes Owen several minutes to realise Dominic is bruising the skin around the bites. Marking him, taking over the grid, making it his. "Want to just tear this off you, fucker. If I met him tomorrow I'd fuckin' grid his face for doing this." His words are vicious and cause a shiver of unrest in Owen. He wonders what Dominic would do if he knew who his maker was.

But he decides to tell him the truth. "I started it you know." Dom pauses and sits up and crossing his legs he looks at Owen.

"Tell me Owen, make me understand. Because these," He skates his hands over Owen's various other scars from his maker and other men, "These I understand, but this?" He brushes his hand over the grid work now, palms it and rests his hand there. "This is torture, plain and simple."

"It started when I was sixteen, I gave myself the first scar at sixteen. He asked me 'how do you think you should be punished in a lasting fashion?' He told me to go away and think about it. And so I did. And I came to the inevitable conclusion that I needed a reminder, something I could look at and say 'this is for fucking up' and so I told him and he…he smiled at me Dominic, like he was proud of me. And then he handed me his knife." Owen stopped speaking and looked at Dominic.

He is expecting recrimination, anger, disgust. What he sees is understanding and puzzlement.

"If that's the case, why are there so many? And why are you still getting them?" Owen shrugs. "Owen?" He asks steadily. Owen shrugs again and looks away, ignoring Dominic. And suddenly Dominic laughs.

"Fuck, of course. You misbehave deliberately now." He lays back down on the bed laughing loudly. "Has he figured it out then?" Rolling on his side Dominic looks over at Owen who has rolled on his back raising himself up on his elbows to look at Dominic.

"If he has he's never mentioned it." Dominic sobers looking at him.

Stretching back he brings his knife back down in his hand and thumbs open the blade. "I'm of a mind to mark you Owen, mark you permanently. But I'm good with a knife, I'll cut you, but I won't mark you." He slides the knife over Owen's thigh and it begins to tremble in anticipation. And Owen damns himself to hell for what he's about to say. His maker will murder him he knows, if he figures it out.

"And if I said I wanted your mark Dominic? Would you mark me then? Permanently?" Owen asks holding his breath.

Dominic pauses. Something like disappointment flashes in his eyes before he schools them back into the black pools Owen has seen most of the night. "You like to be marked by your men Owen? Like a trophy?" Owen shakes his head.

"I've never asked it of another Dominic. Ever." He answers simply. Dominic's knife pauses for a few seconds before it continues moving, up now, toward Owen's groin. Owen finds himself trembling even more in anticipation.

"Spread your legs boy." The gruffness in the voice tells Owen Dominic is feeling something. What he doesn't know him well enough to know, but something. Staying up on his elbows Owen raises his knees and spreads his legs wantonly for Dominic. His cock is already hard, has been from the moment Dominic started dragging the knife along his leg.

"Please." Owen has no idea what he's already begging for, something. Anything, but Dominic mostly he figures. Moving around between his thighs Dominic settles himself on his stomach between Owen's spread legs. He puts the knife on Owen's stomach and then moves Owen's legs, pushing his knees up and bracing his ankles with his arms so Owen is now fully spread for him,

He feels his hole present for Dominic as he stares down at it. Dominic looks up at him with a smile and Owen smiles back without thinking. "Beautiful little rosebud, you like being looked at don't you boy?" He asks Owen quietly as he stares down at Owen's rosebud.

"Yes Dominic I do." Owen answers, his voice is hoarse again with arousal. He feels the sheets rubbing on his back and buttocks, irritating his welts and he pushes himself in to the bed further, making them ache that bit more. Wanting to feel everything with this man.

Reaching a finger out Dominic brushes it around Owen's hole. Owen feels himself dilate there, almost reaching for Dominic. He groans and pushes down, seeking Dominic's finger. "Oh, needy boy." Dominic huffs a laugh and Owen's head falls back as he feels it skate across his hole.

"You're a tease Dominic." Owen says as he brings his head back up.

"Oh now Owen, you don't mean that. Besides if I were a tease I wouldn't do this would I?" And Dom leans down again kissing and licking at Owen's hole. He makes a face and Owen laughs a little now knowing he's tasting the oil and rubber from the condom he'd used earlier.

"I can wash." He says quickly.

Leaning back Dominic looks up at him. "Sex is often smelly and weird-tasting Owen, I would think you're used to that by now." Dominic shakes his head at him and leaning up slides his tongue up Owen's cock. Owen's head falls back on a moan of pleasure again as Dominic engulfs him in the heat of his mouth.

Dom sucks Owen down. Man had one of the smoothest cocks it had ever been his pleasure to blow. And he did want to blow Owen, he wanted the man's seed in his mouth, on his tongue. He wanted to know if he tasted as good as his backside had tasted.

A lot of guys who didn't bottom wouldn't suck a guy off either. Dom didn't subscribe to that notion whatsoever. Sucking off a guy was nothing but a pleasure to him. A cock in his mouth felt fantastic and Owen's was as pure blood as he'd thought the man himself earlier this evening. It was smooth and sleek, veins barely obvious and he was cut. He felt like the finest caramel fudge in Dom's mouth, his taste exploding as he swallowed around him.

Hearing Owen's moan and feeling his balls draw up Dom slipped off his cock and then bit and sucked at Owen's pelvis. He keeps an eye on his knife making sure it doesn't slip off Owen's stomach and pierce something inadvertently. He kept it damn sharp because cutting flesh was more difficult than people assumed from the movies. Much more difficult.

Moving his mouth back down to Owen's hole Dom licks and sucks at it, he loves that Owen presents his pleasure so obviously. It doesn't matter to him that Owen's been trained to do this or that he's fucked so many man so many times that his hole just does it out of habit, it's a fucking sexy sight. One he'll never tire of.

Pulling back he brushes his fingers over it. Smiling as Owen's whole body shivers. Deciding not to prolong Owen's orgasm this time Dom moves back up to his cock and takes it in his mouth again. Lubing him up with his tongue he stops and looks up at Owen.

"Beautiful cock boy, why did you never pierce it?" He is genuinely curious, especially seeing Owen's nipples are pierced.

"I think about getting a guiche. But my cock. I don't know. I like it the way it is." Owen does a good job of shrugging his shoulders.

"And your," He pauses as he nearly chokes on the word, "Master? He never insisted you get pierced?" This was also something that Master's did he knew.

"No, he wasn't happy I got my nipples done actually. He's why I don't have tattoos, plus they make it easy to track you. Just another identifying mark. Rings, especially in the nipples are easy to remove. Cock and guiche not so much."

Dom smiles. "Practical bottom aren't you?" Owen flushes and looks away. And Dom knows he's taken it as an insult.

"I'm a sarcastic person Owen, you need to safeword, you safeword. I'll obey. And so I'm saying clutch for you now." He looks at Owen as he feels his softening cock jerk again.

"There we go. Come when you want this time boy, but I hope you don't come too quick." And so saying Dom bends his head and takes Owen's cock all the way down his throat as one of his hands moves down to Owen's hold and pushes two fingers inside him. He pushes himself up on the bed a bit and his other hand takes up his knife again.

As he licks and sucks Owen's cock and his fingers slide in and out brushing over Owen's prostate each time his other hand slides the knife blade over Owen's hipbone. He looks up at Owen to see him with his head hanging back, his throat bobbing as he swallows convulsively. His mouth is making sounds but that is all.

He is mired in pleasure as Dom blows him. Dom smiles to himself. Then he looks over to Owen's hipbone where his knife is resting. Remembering where Owen's jeans had come to he decides to put his mark slightly higher so it wouldn't be hidden by the jeans. He liked the idea of people seeing it. And Owen had asked him to mark him.

He decided where he would put that mark, not Owen.

Tapping the knife on Owen's skin to get his attention Dom looks up at him even as he continues to suck on his cock. When Owen raises his head his pupils are so dilated Don can no longer see the colour of his eyes. He almost comes himself from the look of sheer erotic pleasure on Owen's face.

"Oh, God. No, please Dominic." No safeword. Dom was doing as Owen asked so just as he takes his cock down to the root he slides the knife through Owen's skin above his hipbone. Cutting a horizontal mark. Owen's head falls back again as Dom feels his balls draw up and come explode in his mouth.

Sucking it down he swallows greedily and then just as Owen's orgasm begins to slow he cuts his other mark, down toward the groin and in doing so Owen orgasms again. Not as intense but still an orgasm. Dom would love to fill his cock and let him come without spilling anything, but that was not to be.

He pulls off with a small sound of regret then moves to his mark and sucks the blood pooling over it away. Moaning as he does so Dom suddenly finds himself on his back with a very tight and sexy body hanging over him.

"May I have the pleasure Dominic?" Owen asks him as he kneels between Dom's now spread legs.

"The pleasure would be all mine Owen." Dom answers him as formally as he can, his voice cracking and croaking as he does so from sheer want for the man kneeling before him.

"Oh no Dominic, this one is one me." Owen says as he leans down, hovering over Dom's cock. He is sweating again, his bronzed skin gleaming in the bedside light they never switched off. Owen spreads his arms either side of Dom's hips and leaning down from his elbows he slowly noses Dominic's sac.

Then he moves down, breathing Dom in all the while, inhaling and taking in his smell. Dom feels like Owen is almost scent marking him. When he gets to Dom's own hole Owen blows gently and then glides his tongue over it. He looks up to make sure this is okay.

He loves to rim but not every guy who tops him loves it, doing or receiving. "You want my arse boy?" Dom questions him. Owen merely nods and waits.

"Permission granted." Dom says with that feral smile sliding across his face again. Owen feels a matching one on his face as he lowers his head and begins to lick and suck at Dom's hole in earnest.

Dominic reaches for a hand of his and sucks Owen's fingers into his mouth, tongue twining around them. Owen gets the message and when they're good and wet he yanks them out and then brings them down to where his tongue is playing. "Two boy." Dom says to him as he presses against his entrance.

Obeying, Owen pushes two fingers into Dominic's hole alongside his tongue. The man was extremely hot and not as tight as Owen figured he'd be for a top. But still tight enough that he'd have trouble fucking him. Shaking his head at his thoughts he leaves Dominic's hole with his fingers sliding in and out, Dominic is now riding his fingers though he's making no noise.

And Owen badly wants him to make noise, filthy sexy moans and groans. He moves his mouth to Dominic's cock and takes it in. Tastes the rubber and oil that Dom had tasted on him before despite their rubdowns and he grins to himself. No, sex didn't taste great sometimes, but on this man it didn't matter.

He sucked the rubber taste away and then went about making Dominic writhe and moan as he had done for him. Noise, he wanted Dominic to make noise. His mouth swallows Dominic's cock all the way down before he comes off again and Owen sets up a rhythm. His tongue swiping along the underside of Dominic's cock as he did so, all smooth and silky, just teasing him really.

Nothing worked. Dominic was hard yes, enjoying yes, he could tell from the look on his face when he glanced up at him. But unlike what Dominic had done to him, he wasn't losing it. Closing his eyes Owen focuses instead on his fingers inside Dominic. Begins to thrust them, opening Dominic up and he works them, looking for Dominic's prostate. When he finds it, beyond a slight jerk of his body Dominic does nothing.

Owen doesn't want to admit defeat but he thinks he's going to have to. Even with his maker he had one way to get the man come undone when he was in his mouth. But he'd tried everything on Dominic and nothing was working. Even humming around his cock hadn't worked.

Pulling off Dominic slowly Owen opens his eyes and looks up. His fingers are still inside. As he goes to withdraw them Dom clenches down on him, keeping him there. Frowning Owen obeys and settles in between Dom's legs with his fingers still inside him.

"Problem boy?" Owen shakes his head. Having a problem didn't mean he should mention it. That never went over well.

"Don't lie to me boy, remember what I said before, honesty is best with me." Dominic says leaning up on his elbows now himself.

Bowing his head for a moment Owen thinks and then he looks up at Dominic and catching his eyes he says "I'm not pleasuring you enough Dominic." Dom frowns.

"You're doing just fine Owen, why would you think otherwise?"

"I'm not sucking you well enough to make you come. Dominic I'm good at what I do, but I'm not doing enough for you. You won't come from me sucking you." He speaks baldly even as his fingers begin to thrust again inside Dominic. Pushing against Dominic's prostate. And he watches Dominic's body, it tightens infinitesimally but that is all. "See?" He questions.

Dominic nods. "Don't mean you wouldn't make me come boy, just means I don't express very much physically. Prison does that you know. Plus, having control for me is about having control of my body as well. You should know that Owen." His tone is reprimanding but not harsh, not irritated as Owen's maker's would be by now.

Owen shudders as he realises he wants more than tonight with Dominic. He brings himself back in line. That cannot and will not happen. "I want to make you come with my mouth Dominic, what do I need to do to make that happen?" He asks as he looks up at Dominic. He sits up straight and looks at him head on, nothing subservient or meek in his bearing at all. Man to man, equal to equal.

For the first time all night Dominic looks away first, looking out the window for several moments before he looks back at Owen. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them and looks at Owen still looking back at him. And Owen knows he's going to tell him how to make him come with his mouth.

Grinning suddenly at him however Dominic confuses Owen. He frowns still watching Dominic and then Dominic opens his mouth and runs his tongue over the bottom of his top teeth, back to front. And then he does the same with his bottom teeth. Owen is mesmerized by the sexuality of the movement. It was suggestive in the extreme.

And the penny drops.

Lowering his head Owen sucks Dominic down, flicking him with his tongue as he does so. He does this a few more times deliberately letting Dominic think he hasn't realised what he had indicated. And just when he feels that small hint of muscles relaxing he brings his mouth back up to the head of Dominic's cock. Then as he gets to the tip of his cock, Owen closes his jaw and drags his teeth along Dominic's cock as he sucks him back in.

The moan is faint, but Owen hears it. And he smiles around Dominic's cock. He moves closer to Dominic so he can work the cock in his mouth with abandon. Letting his teeth slip and slide all over his cock Owen drags his mouth back up to the head again. Then he begins to nip Dominic's cock all over the head, his teeth dragging on the skin deliberately.

Another moan, this time accompanied by the faintest thrust into Owen's mouth. Oh he liked that. And so Owen went to town on Dominic's cock, his teeth constantly in play. Dominic gradually begins to fuck his mouth, not hard, not brutal, just a back and forth movement really, but one Owen exults in, because he has made him move with pleasure.

Then the noises begin, slowly building, breaths, sighs, hitches in breathing. And finally moans. The moans make Owen himself hard but he ignores it. This is not about him. This is about Dominic and his pleasure.

Eventually he feels the pre-come beginning to seep out of Dominic's cock and he sucks on it like nectar. He badly wants Dominic to come in his mouth but just as he feels like he's getting him there Dominic speaks.

"Off boy, grab a condom, I want you to ride me." Owen moans at the thought of taking him in again. He's disappointed that he won't get to swallow Dominic as well. He moves for the condom and the oil and with a raised eyebrow asks Dominic if he's to put it on. "Yes boy, put it on me, prepare yourself too, I want to see you fuck your own fingers." Owen moans again at the thought of doing this for Dominic.

"Yes Dominic." He answers as he rolls the condom on his cock. Then he kneels up and spreading his thighs he slicks up his fingers and making sure Dominic is watching him, he moves his fingers down his body past his glinting rings and over his stomach, behind his balls and inside his own body.

The moan this time is filthy with desire. "God." Owen says. He is enjoying the opportunity to speak his desire, to verbalise it when he can, never having had the opportunity before to be verbal. It gets him off even more.

But then before he can move Dominic has suddenly pushed up and flipped Owen onto his stomach on the bed. His huge hard body covers Owen's and his legs push between Owen's spreading him for Dominic's pleasure.

Owen's moan turns pleading as he realises Dominic is going to fuck him in his favourite position and that he'd be able to come when he wanted.

"Remember what I said boy?" Dominic questions him.

"Yes Dominic, I can come when I want." Owen answers him on a moan as he feels Dominic's own fingers press into him now, checking him.

"Good boy, let me see you make some noise for me yeah?" And then Dominic's cockhead it at his entrance pushing inside him.

"Oh fuck, fuck." Owen moans as he feels himself spread again for that wide head. "Fuck, Dominic yes." He moans again. He spreads his own legs this time, angling and pushing back, trying to take as much as Dominic in as he can. He craves that cock inside him. And this angle of it had Dominic sliding over his prostate with each back and forth movement.

"You are hot boy, very hot." Leaning down Dominic opens his mouth on Owen's shoulder and bites down. Owen's moan of pleasure turns to a shout of unexpected pain as he feels Dominic's teeth puncture his skin again.

And then he feels his balls drawing up, he shoves his hand between his body and the bed, strangling the base of his cock, trying to choke off his orgasm. He wants more time. He knows this is the last time Dominic is going to fuck him and he wants it to last.

A laugh ghosts across his hears as Dominic pulls away from him to kiss and bite at his neck, sucking bruises into existence there too. He was going to be littered with marks from Dominic Toretto by the time he left this room. And God that thought alone made his balls draw up again.

"Come boy, you can come when you want now."

"No." Owen moans, he knows he sounds petulant and he doesn't care.

Another laugh. "You don't want to come boy? That's strange, why not now?" All the while Dominic is fucking him, his hands braced either side of Owen's body, covering him, eclipsing Owen's slender frame with his own, his hips digging more bruises into Owen's buttocks with the force of his thrusts.

Feeling the blood dripping from his shoulder now Owen tilts his head, rubbing the side of his face in his own blood he wishes he was rubbing it in Dominic's blood. A faint sound comes to his ears and he realises that Dominic had moaned at him rubbing his own blood onto himself.

Owen did it again and again the moan came. And then he hears a tearing sound and out of the corner of his eye he sees the bandage that had been on Dominic's shoulder where Letty had shot him fly past. And then Dominic moved and Owen felt his thick fingers against his mouth.

And he tasted blood. He sucked strongly, protesting when Dominic's fingers withdrew only to feel them come back with more blood coating them. He was drinking Dominic's blood. Oh God. The thought is too much for Owen's abused senses, he feels his balls draw up but then Dominic pulls out of him and he cries out in disappointment.

Then he is back and he, fuck he was hotter than ever. Owen realised he'd taken off the condom. "I'm clean boy, are you the same?" Owen nods frantically.

"Yes, very. I've never, you'll be my first. Come in me Dominic, I want to know what that feels like, I need to know what you feel like." Owen pleads and suddenly Dominic moans. Fingers press against Owen's face again and he sucks off more blood as he feels the heat and warmth inside him for the first time ever.

It is too much. Despite taking a stranglehold on his cock it erupts anyway, come coating the bed underneath him and then Owen shouts with pleasure as he feels heat flood him from the inside for the first time in his life.

He hears Dominic's long protracted moan of pleasure as he does so and he can't help feeling proud that he'd managed to do that to Dominic, he'd made him lose enough control over himself that he made noise, he moaned.

Hanging his head Owen just pants. He is wrung out in more ways than one. Still, he protests when Dominic goes to pull out, clenching down on him. A slap on his backside makes him release his muscles however. And then he feels Dominic drawing him up so his hole is exposed and gaping again.

"You are the most beautiful sight now Owen, filled with my come dripping out of you, I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do. It's a little filthy, even for those like us." And so saying Dominic leans down and begins to suck at Owen's hole.

"Oh fuck!" Owen gasps as he raises up on his hands, back arching in pleasure. He feels Dominic's come being drawn back out of his body as Dominic sucks on his hole, his tongue stroking and playing with his rosebud as it presents under the sheer pleasure Dominic was doling out to him.

"Fuck, Dominic, fuck." Is all Owen can say over and over.

Eventually Dominic stops sucking on him and instead begins to rub his own still dripping come into Owen's skin, slowly and sensually. Owen relaxes under his ministrations and begins to fall asleep. He feels movement on the bed and a body lying beside him.

"Sleep boy and when you wake this will seem like it was nothing but a dream." The body gets up again and Owen drifts some more.

He smiles when he feels a soft kiss on his bitten shoulder sometime later along with a whisper of "I wish it didn't have to be like this Owen." Then nothing.

When he wakes to the ringing of his phone on his bedside table he jerks up. Groaning at his various aches and pains he takes up the phone. Walking to the window he opens the curtain to soft pre-dawn light flooding the city.

It's a blocked number. "Yes?" He answers.

"Rise and shine boy, you're gonna try to kill me today remember?" Dominic.

Owen looks at the bed behind him. It was filthy with them, the room reeked of them.

"Yes Dominic I remember." Owen's heart quakes. "I don't suppose you'd consider surrendering?" He has to ask even though he knows the answer is no.

A soft gravel-like chuckle is his only answer. As Owen's spine shivers in pleasure at the sound, Dominic disconnects the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we enter AU-ish territory as Owen does not die as in Fast and Furious Six. Dom had other ideas. And if you'll pardon the pun, he is the Dom so I could not refuse his...demand.

Holding the case Dom watches as the car carrying Owen flies out the back of the plane. He looks around spying a vehicle he can use himself and gets in. For some minutes he thinks he's not going to make it, but he does.

Watching the plane with his family around him he hands the case to Hobbs. Official job done. Now for the unofficial job. He grabs Brian and Mia. No one else would understand. They know Dom best, they are who he depends on when everyone else fails him. He leaves Letty for the time being.

Mia looks at him like he's crazy but Brian merely nods. He knew Brian would accept. They slip away while everyone else is caught up, skating around the emergency crews. The vehicle had been missed so far but wouldn't be for long. Brian feels for a pulse.

"Got one. Regular but not strong, I know someone." He steps back as Dom looks at the body he'd just nearly beaten to death. He was probably making the absolute fucking worst mistake in his life, but it was a risk he'd take. If he was wrong, well he'd really fucking kill him this time.

They follow the instructions of Brian's contact, getting a board and strapping him in with cut up seatbelts. Then they move him as quietly as they can. To the most unobtrusive place they can. Dom's pardon will go up in smoke if this is discovered.

They manage to hide him and when they're released hours later Dom is not surprised to see him still hanging in there. Mia drives with Brian in the passenger seat relaying instructions to Dom who is in the back of the truck they'd 'borrowed' on the way to the airport Brian's contact had given them coordinates for.

As he watches the small plain and its cargo take off Dom wonders if he's done the right thing.

A hand lands on his shoulder. "If he hurts you, physically or mentally I'm going to fucking tear him limb from limb Dom, just so you know."

Dom turns to the arms waiting for him. "I wouldn't have it any other way brother."

* * *

He waits months.

Elena and he had sorted themselves out. They'd been in the process of working out an amicable break-up before Hobbs had shown up again anyway. Dom was glad she'd gone back to the job. Like Hobbs, she was a born cop, a tracking one at that.

He smiled when he remembered the most recent picture she'd texted him. Her bed had not been empty and he'd recognised the tattoo on the arm flung out as if reaching for her. They made a good couple.

Letty had more or less settled in. They'd tried and failed as Dom knew they would. He was ready to settle down and he knew Letty would never settle, in love or life. But she was back with family and that was all that mattered. Though he had a feeling she'd be drifting again before too long. The doctors had said she'd more than likely never regain her memory and she was treating that like a gift, allowing her to be anyone, reinvent herself.

Only he and Mia and Brian knew she was the same old Letty, not anyone new at all.

Brian and Mia had settled into the family home, they were doing it up from all of its years of neglect and making it a home for Jack. He was going to be an uncle again and couldn't wait. Neither could they.

And him? Well he was drifting, waiting really.

And then the call comes. So he heads out into the desert one early morning, watching the sun rise as he drives to Palm Springs. He wonders if he's bet all his cards on one giant bluff that was about to blow up in his face.

At the rehab centre the doctor talks with him. Dom nods but barely takes any of it in other than words like 'still recovering' and 'walking with time' and 'demanding you'. That last one made him smile. Fucking typical.

Scrubbing his hands over his face he looks at the doctor. "You sure me coming is a good idea?"

The doctor nods. "We've gone as far as we can go with him, he needs the mental drive to recover more, the hard part is only just now beginning Mr Toretto." The doctor answers.

Dom nods. "Let's do this then."

He's got a private room and has had breakfast and a shower. He's got the morning to himself before physiotherapy will start at two this afternoon the doctor tells him. They'll bring lunch at midday. They leave him at the door saying he simply needs to press the button if they need anything.

Setting his shoulders Dom pushed the handle down and opened the door.

Stepping inside he closed it behind him.

He's sitting in a chair in a pool of sunlight. The rehab centre was state of the art and outside the glass door was a private patio of his own. Shaking his head at the extravagance of what he was paying through the nose for Dom took a breath and sauntered forward.

"I hear you're being disobedient. Stand and present yourself for punishment boy." He knows standing is an issue and he wants to see how far Owen will go now he knows he's here.

##########

Owen felt his heart jump at the gravel voice coming from the doorway. He hears Dominic moving closer and turns his head to look for him. He sees a blur of dark coming his way. And it reminds him of how broken he is so he turns away again.

He is broken, some of him beyond repair. He is not deserving of the man now standing in front of him.

"You should have let me die Dominic." He says softly as he looks out at the light outside. He can see green blurs but that is all.

"Just because your maker would Owen, doesn't mean I will. We, he and I are not of the same flesh remember." Dom sits in the other chair across from him, Owen can see his dark legs spread and he feels heat flood him as he remembers their night together. He winces at one of the few parts of him that still works stirs. It might work, but it wasn't pain-free anymore. Though the doctors told him it would be in time.

"Leave me be." Is all Owen answers.

"No boy. You're mine now to do with as I will. It's my will that you get better so I can fuck you again without having to take care of you as I will today." Owen's heart leapt at the words but he didn't move, made no other response. And then it sank in.

"What do you mean 'I'm yours'?" He questioned abruptly looking at the blur that is Dominic.

Dominic sighs and stands, he moves out of Owen's line of sight and then he comes back standing in front of him. He places the glasses Owen's been given for the time being on his face gently, hooking them over his ears and settling them over his nose.

"All good boy?" He questions. Owen flushes as he nods mutinously. He sees Dominic look at him and chuckle now as he moves back to his chair.

"I bought you boy, you're mine now." He says simply, looking into Owen's eyes as he does so.

Wheels turn slowly in Owen's brain. It explains why he hasn't heard from his maker all these months. He wasn't his anymore. But something more pressing is at hand.

"How did you know it was him?" He asks as he watches Dominic's face like a hawk.

"From how young you were when you started to be trained as a submissive; you'd already said it wasn't the one who caned you at school. I read your file Owen, I know your beginnings like you know mine." Dominic looks at him evenly as he speaks.

"And Hobbs?" Owen questions now, that man won't rest until he has him behind bars. He watches Dominic shrug.

"You'll work for him, we both will when you're fully recovered." Owen frowns.

"What if I don't want to go straight?" Dom snorts a laugh at him.

"Baby, there will never be anything straight about you, its my favourite thing about you. Your fucking twisted, kinky mind. Whether it's sex or precision and planning shit, it's what I want, what I need standing beside me." He says no more, merely sits back in the chair, legs spread, palms resting on his thighs. But Owen can tell he's not relaxed. He's waiting for his response.

Looking out at the garden that is clear to him now Owen ponders. The only time he was officially and even then he wasn't truly law-abiding was when he was in the military. "I've never lived on the right side of the law Dominic." He mentions.

Dominic laughs. "Makes two of us Owen. My sister and brother will keep me in line and if you say yes, they'll keep you in line too." Owen frowns.

"You don't have a brother." Dominic smiles as he lifts one of his hips, his t-shirt rides up and Owen sees a tattoo he'd never had when they were together. Before he can question it though Dominic flips his wallet through the air for Owen to catch.

He reaches, extending his arm with a hiss as his fingers just manage to grasp the wallet. Narrowing his eyes he looks up at Dominic who is smiling placidly at him. 'You fuck." He says clearly.

"You wish." Dom answers back. Shaking his head Owen puts the wallet on his knees.

Flipping it open he looks at Dominic's license – he'd finally gotten one in his name again – along with his couple of cards, fair wad of cash and pictures. He and Mia, he and Brian. Mia, Brian and their child. Owen pauses at that picture for the longest time. And then he flips it. Mia and Brian exchanging rings. They'd married. He was talking about Brian, calling Brian his brother.

"I can't go after him, if Hobbs wants that." Owen says softly as he rubs a thumb over the picture of Dom and Brian, they looked happy together, he and Ian had never looked like that, never been like that.

"I know, he knows." Taking a breath Owen clasps the wallet firmly. Then testing himself he tosses it back to Dom. It's a weak toss, he has little strength left. All his muscle tone has wasted away. But Dominic snakes out a hand and grabs it, then he lifts his hip again and puts it back in his pocket exposing that tattoo again.

"What's that?" Owen can't help asking. He swallows when Dominic pushes up his t-shirt a little more, exposing his dark flesh to Owen's lusting gaze. Then he stands and shrugs out of his jacket letting it fall to the chair behind him. He pulls the t-shirt off over his head and walks the couple of steps to Owen where he stands beside him, his left hip closest so Owen can see the tattoo clearly.

It's an initial, the letter O inked in Old English script. Owen reaches for it, brushes a thumb over it. A rumbling noise comes to him, like Dominic is purring. "There's my boy." He says softly. His hand comes up to Owen's much longer and shaggy hair, stroking through it before he grips the back of Owen's neck firmly and pulls him toward his body.

Slowly, making sure he's careful. Owen goes willingly. His mouth opens and he kisses the tattoo, licks it and then, not being able to help himself he sucks on it. And the rumble becomes a groan. "Yes boy, I've missed you a great deal. You need to get yourself better for me now so I can take you apart again. Make you bleed, fuck you and suck you." Owen moans at Dominic's words.

"I'll never be as I was Dominic," he says as he buries his face in Dominic's hip and simply inhales him.

"No, but you can be better Owen. Make yourself better for me, for us. For you so you can fuck me." Owen's moan of pleasure is long and protracted this time. He's rarely fucked a man, but he'd wanted to fuck Dominic that night. To know that Dominic wants to be fucked by him makes him hard.

Nestling closer he rubs against Dominic like a cat in heat. Almost purring himself in the comfort he finds. "I missed you, I knew you for one night that felt like forever. I missed you. You never came before now." He knows he's pouting, being deliberately childish.

A wide hand comes up and raises his face making him look up at the strong face looking down at him. "You looking to be punished boy?" There is a wryness in the expression that tells Owen he's not misbehaving enough to be punished but that punishment can be arranged. He feels himself settle at the thought of being punished.

"Maybe," He answers still pouting.

A thumb swipes across his lips. "You pout so pretty boy, I find myself wanting to punish you, simply because you want it, need it." Owen settles more realising that Dominic understands him. He rubs his freshly shaved cheek against Dom's skin harshly and gets nothing but a laugh. "Need to do better boy, I like pain too remember?" He questions.

Owen does remember, he remembers using his teeth on Dominic's cock. So without pause he turns around and bites Dominic's hipbone hard. An in drawn breath is his answer. Then Dominic turns to him fully. He puts his hands behind him though, in his back pockets. "Suck me off boy, I don't leave your mouth until I come and you swallow every single drop." He orders softly, his voice running down Owen's spine like gravel moving downhill.

Twisting his body Owen hisses in pain. Before he can do anything Dom moves to stand between his legs, pushing between them. Owen smiles in thanks before he sets about his task. He manages to undo the belt with little trouble but his fingers don't cooperate too well with the button. He pauses irritated with himself more than anything. Then, "Use your mouth boy." And he does. Using his better hand while his still recovering one rests on Dominic's hard thigh and he manages to get the button undone. Then the zip just slides down and Dominic pushes out to him.

Owen looks up. Dominic smiles. "Knew you'd be in there boy, thought I'd make it easy on you." He says softly and Owen blinks at him before he lowers his head. He is slow, it's been months. He licks and sucks at Dominic's cock and then takes him into his mouth.

Slow and steady he familiarises himself with Dominic. And then he slides down his cock, his teeth scraping along the way. Dominic pushes immediately into him with a groan. Owen felt himself begin to preen in pleasure, he'd made Dominic make noise. And so using his teeth all the while he slowly sucks Dominic off.

He can't go fast and Dominic doesn't push him. His hands don't move from his back pockets. He gives Owen complete control over his cock and Owen revels in it. Biting, sucking, nipping and scraping the shit out of Dominic's cock until he feels his balls draw up from where he was cupping them and empty into his mouth.

Owen moaned around Dominic's come and swallowed every drop as he'd been ordered to. Then Dominic is dropping to his knees and kissing Owen, seeking out his own taste and moaning into Owen's mouth.

##########

Dom pushes his way into Owen's arms, his own taste in Owen's mouth was driving him fucking insane. His hands slid out of his pockets and up Owen's thighs where he pulled Owen's hard cock out of his sweatpants. "Don't fucking move boy" He said in warning so Owen wouldn't hurt himself. The doctor had been specific about no sex. He'd not mentioned oral sex but if Owen could get hard Dom figured he could blow him as long as he was careful.

And unlike the doctor's Dom knew Owen needed this, it would help him recover.

He takes Owen in his mouth and knowing Owen needs it he moans around his smooth cock, it had some scaring, as did his pelvis, but his thumb reaches up and brushes over his mark on Owen's flesh, it had survived unscathed by his accident. Pressing on it firmly Dom smiles as Owen very nearly shoots in his mouth.

He pulls off for a few seconds, his hands continuing to jerk and touch Owen's cock and balls. He puts up a hand and Owen greedily sucks on his fingers knowing he's going to be fucked very soon. Trailing saliva Dom takes them back and pushes them into Owen's arse, being careful he doesn't jostle him in any way.

Then he is back on Owen's cock, sucking to make him come this time. He doesn't tell Owen he can come, he merely lets Owen be an equal with him, lets him come at his own pace, in his own way. Moving his fingers inside Owen's heat, Dom can't wait until he can fuck it with his cock again. In face his cock wants in there now but he ignores it rising in desire again.

Slowly he sucks Owen down, Moving up and down languidly, letting Owen have all the pleasure. Eventually Owen's hands move his head and start to push him faster, then they drop away as he moans and hisses as he tries to move his hips out of habit. Dom uses his free hand to hold Owen steady and Owen shoots in his mouth with a loud filthy moan.

Dom smiles around his cock as he swallows every drop as well. When he pulls off Owen bends as far as he can, "Taste." He demands. Smiling Dom obeys him and moves his mouth up so Owen can taste himself in Dom's mouth now. Leaning back he looks at Owen.

He looks a lot more relaxed, happy actually. "Better now boy?" Owen nods.

"Good, then you'll do your rehab, get yourself better so you can get the fuck out of here?" Dom questions him as he moves back to the chair and tugs on his shirt. He turns to see Owen pouting at him and rolling his eyes he takes his shirt off again. Owen smiles and Dom shakes his head and lounges back in the chair again. "I'll have to put it on when they bring lunch you know." He says with a grin to Owen.

Owen nods. "I know Dominic. And yes, I'll do my rehab. Now I know what I've got waiting for me, I'll do everything they ask of me with pleasure and no complaining." Dom smiles at Owen and he smiles back.

##########

Dom visits Owen weekly now, making the trek every Friday night and returning late Sunday evening. Mia takes time to get used to the idea. More because it was Shaw that tried to take her and Jack. But she loves Dom, so she's willing to take a chance. But just one she says to Dom as he leaves for Palm Springs for the last time. He's going midweek this time. Because he's going to pick-up Owen.

When he gets there Owen is sitting in the reception area waiting. Bags already packed and stacked. "You and your bloody precision Owen, I swear are gonna be the fucking death of me." Dom says with a laugh. He drops a kiss on Owen's still shaggy hair and grabs the bags. The doctor comes out and shakes his hand as they leave. Neither of them linger, both glad to see the back of the place.

Dom floors it on the way home, heedless of any highway police. He needs his own space now that he has Owen beside him. He hopes Owen likes the place he's bought but if not they'll buy another. He sees Owen taking everything in. "How is Letty?" He asks out of the blue.

"She's fine, doctors say she'll never remember anything though, she'd accepting of that." Owen nods.

"Yes, she was back when I went to kill her." Dom shakes his head. Fucker was testing him already. He pulls over by the side of the road and lets the hot desert sun begin to bake them.

"You listen up Owen, you can fucking test me all you want, you want out all you got to do is say so. I'm not going to push you away because you misbehave, if you don't want to be with me, you man up, right the fuck now and tell me." He speaks tonelessly, without inflection. He'd known it was a risk. Owen had gotten antsier the closer he got to release.

Looking over at him Dom sees his eyebrows raise in surprise. Then he crosses his arms and looks out the window. He's wearing sweats, it's all he's worn for over a year now and Dom knew he was sick of them. He'd had good quality clothes the night they'd spent together, form-fitting sexy shit. And his body had been groomed to perfection.

Dom knew he missed all of that. He did too, but he'd take Owen any way, as he'd been proving over the last months the moment he walked into Owen's room late every Friday night.

"I've never come out Dominic."

"Ah, well I never did either. They're all gonna get the shock of their lives Owen. Brian guessed years ago. Mia, well I told her about you in Spain on the runway that was interesting I can tell you. She was more pissed because I'd never been honest with her which I can understand." Dom runs his hand over his bare head and continues. "I told Hobbs out of need. Fucker wasn't surprised, he followed me that night, knew we'd spent it together. He said that when he'd been watching us talk he could see the 'vibes' he called it. Plus he'd jacked your team's coms and heard them making comments about you and me as well." Owen's lips thin and Dom continues.

"So, we'll be coming out together, if you want to. If you don't I'll drop you at the airport when we're in town and you can be on your way." He leans across Owen and opens the glove box and pulls out a wallet. Brown leather, good quality, soft and supple. He drops it in Owen's lap. Owen opens it, there is a driver's license in his name for an address in Los Angeles. Credit cards, cash. And pictures. Owen's fingers fumble over them. Dom and Brian with Mia and Jack. Dom and Mia and Dom and Brian and Dom and Jack. One of Dom on his own and one Owen never knew he'd taken of the two of them, he must have organised a nurse to take it.

They're sitting out in the sun of the rehab facility. Dom leaning back on a chaise lounge with Owen between his legs. Owen his holding a book and reading to Dom. It's a little blurry. No, it's not, his vision is. Swiping his fingers over the plastic-covered picture Owen wipes his tears away. Closing the wallet he holds it tightly. A passport lands in his lap next but he doesn't touch it.

Looking over at Dominic he smiles and Dom smiles back. "Take us home then." Dom nods and starts the engine, moving back onto the highway, this time he obeys the speed limit.

"There's a card in there as well. It's the place I use, if you don't like it I'll ask Tej who he uses for personal body work." Owen opens the wallet again and sees the business card for the men's grooming salon.

"Thank you Dominic." He slides his hand over Dom's hip and grabs his phone quickly before Dom even realises what he's done.

"Yeah, got you one of those too, it's at home charging.' Owen smiles as he calls the number on the card. He makes an appointment for the next day and then relaxes in his seat letting the scenery fly by.

##########

When they pull into their sprawling garage sometime later Owen is surprised to see a few cars there. "Got you some presents to work on." Is all Dom says as he grabs his two bags and walks inside leaving Owen to follow along behind him. In the house Brian, Mia and Jack are waiting.

Brian is cordial, warmer than Mia, Owen knows he's going to have his work cut out for him. And Jack? Well he loves Dom. The baby in Mia's arms looks to be a couple of months old, Owen doesn't remember her name. He is too busy looking at his new home. It's barely furnished. He frowns.

"He waited for you, so you could furnish it together, or buy something else." Owen nods and something in his heart releases.

"I won't apologise, I was doing what was my job at the time. But I will say I'm glad you're okay, I'm glad you survived." He turns and looks at Mia standing there with her baby girl on her hip. "Hi, I'm Owen and I love your brother." He sticks out his hand feeling like an idiot.

Mia evaluates him, taking her time. Owen keeps his hand out. And then is floored when she steps forward, sliding a slender arm around his waist. She busses his cheek before she walks away again. "Forgiven, for now. Never forgotten Owen. And welcome to the family." She says as she moves into Brian's arms.

He glances at Owen before she pulls him out the back to the pool. "Ditto." Owen nods. And he leans back into the body attached to the arms sliding around his waist.

"Think you could live here?" Dom asks him quietly. Owen looks around.

"Do we have privacy to swim nude?" He feels an affirmative rumble on his back as Dom answers him. "Is there a shower big enough for two that's separate of the bath?" Another affirmative rumble as Dom starts to lick and suck on his neck. "Can we get a lounge where each chair is big enough to hold us both at the same time?" Another affirmative rumble. "Then I can live here happily Dominic, as long as you're with me as well." Another affirmative rumble. "Good deal."

"Need to do some paperwork, making you joint owner of the house, get you an everyday vehicle, I've got you bank accounts already. And I need to make you my next of kin officially, my heir too." Owen turns in Dominic's arms and kisses him.

"Same goes." He says before he hitches himself up, straddles Dom's strong hips. "Tell me we've got a huge bed Dominic?" He says as he latches his mouth onto Dominic's own neck. Another affirmative rumble is his answer as Owen feels himself moving through the house in Dominic's arms.

He lands on a soft mattress and Dominic follows him down. He hears faintly a door opening and Brian yells. "We'll see ourselves out, see you Sunday man." And there is silence, though it is soon filled by moans and groans and indescribable pleasure.

##########

The next day Dom is waiting in the kitchen, sitting on a stool having a beer. He hears the garage door open and a smooth engine slide inside before switching off. He hears the garage door close but Owen doesn't come in. Then he hears a huff and a curse and something drops. He's off the stool and into the mudroom before he can even put down his beer.

Bags are everywhere. Letting his heart rate settle he stares at the haul. Shoe shops, clothes shops. Man was shopping for his wardrobe. And grooming stuff as well by the look of it. Shaking his head Dom puts down the beer and grabs the bags. He can hear Owen in the garage and knows he's bringing more stuff in. Managing to get all the dropped bags Dom carts them to their room where he drops them on the floor in Owen's walk-in closet.

When he turns around Owen is coming through the door blindly. Dom takes the top bags and dumps them as Owen does. "I should have left the clothes downstairs, I need to wash them first." He said with disgust at his stupidity. Dom laughs and then stops as he stares at Owen.

"You're back." He says stupidly.

Owen looks at him and grins. Then he begins to disrobe. When he is naked he stands unashamed in front of Dom and turns in a circle. He is back, tanned, groomed, waxed and, "Spread 'em boy, let me see you present that pretty rosebud." Grinning Owen backs to the bed and then turns and kneels on the padded blanket box at the end of it. Letting his shoulders fall forward until they're touching the bed he spreads his knees and displays himself for Dom.

Dom smiles as he watches Owen's rosebud present for him. Then he frowns. "You didn't get yourself bleached this time?" He runs his fingers over Owen's newly waxed skin.

"No, you wouldn't have been able to fuck me for a day or two if I'd had that done that. Did I do the wrong thing?" Owen asks.

Dom shakes his head, "No it's fine, though you could have just fucked me." Owen kneels up and turns to Dom.

"You'd let me do that?" Dom nods as he comes to sit by Owen on the bed.

"Of course, did your maker not let you fuck him?" Owen shakes his head. "Didn't know what he was missing." Dom says now.

Owen smiled. "No, he didn't." And then he is on Dom, pushing him down on the bed as he opens his jeans and pulls them down. Dom leans up and pulls off his t-shirt.

"I take it you're going to take advantage of me now Owen?" Owen looks at him, all bronzed skin, dark nipples and waxed perfection.

"I am Dominic, is now not a good time?" He continues pulling off Dom's jeans as he asks though.

"Now is a perfect time, but I'm not a cheap date, you'll have to buy me dinner after." Owen huffs a laugh.

"Dinner, copy that." Dom spreads his legs and Owen sinks down, his tongue delving into Dom's warmth, making itself at home. He feels something press on his shoulder and takes the lube Dom has handed him. His fingers slide in easily and he stretches Dominic carefully. When Dominic pushes back on his fingers he slides them out and pushes his cock in.

"Fuck, I always forget how good that feels." Dom says as he feels his arse spread around Owen's cock.

"Me too." Owen answers him as he kneels up. His hands hold Dom by the hips, his fingers digging in, nails scratching harshly. His cock jerks as Dom clenches down on him and he leans down taking Dom's lips in a kiss that sees him mimic his cocks movement with his tongue.

Dom moans into his mouth, deliberately letting himself go for Owen he knew. It was a gift he'd always cherish, that Dominic trusted him enough to let himself go in his most intimate moment. Owen angles his cock to brush Dom's prostate and grins when Dom moans louder.

"Fucker." Dom grumbles. Owen laughs.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway Dominic, I know you do, this," Owen brushes a thumb over the O on Dom's hip, "Tells me you do. And you tell me you do in everything thing you do for me, to me." He leans in resting his forehead on Dom's bald plate now. "Letting me fuck you tells me too."

They kiss as Owen fucks Dom, Dom's legs spread and wind around Owen's hips and he pulls him down on his body. Holding him close as they both orgasm, Dom's seed splashing between them and Owen's heating Dom's insides.

"First time I've ever felt that." Dom says as he rolls over on his side sometime later.

Owen grins. "Me too. It's going to take some getting used to. It's messier too, but I wouldn't change it. You?" He asks Dom as he leans over him, licking and sucking Dom's come off his chest. He both feels and hears Dominic's rumble of approval.

"No Owen, I wouldn't change a thing, not a thing. Everything we did in our lives before this, brought us to this moment, this perfection. I wouldn't change a thing."

Owen grins down at Dom when he's finished. "Good deal Dominic, a truce then shall we say? For the rest of our lives then?"

"Yes Owen, a truce for the rest of our lives sounds like a good deal." Dom answers. He rolls Owen's lithe body underneath him. More scars now and he'll leave more on him by the time they live their lives. He wouldn't have it any other way and he knows full well Owen wouldn't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my interpretation of Casey's prompt. She has a million of them and this one resonated with me. I'm sure it won't be the last she allows me to pinch. There are a couple of Leon one's calling my name....

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. If you're anticipating a nice bout of healthy sex next chapter, you'll be disappointed. Sex does happen, but there is nothing nice or healthy about it. It's dark, violent and bloody. Also, this has turned into a longer story than anticipated and toward the end it will become AU-ish. My apologies if this offends some traditional F&F readers.


End file.
